Sing We All
by MazokuYusuke
Summary: Different little storyetes, many connecting into one story, some may stray off. Mostly Yusuke and Kuwabara, from friendship to shounen ai and more... Chp. 2 up! Please R and R!
1. Chocolate Snow

**A/N: **Yay! This is a small little whatnot between Yusuke and Kuwabara one day in school... It is the first of a series of different one shots about different things I like. There could be yaoi, shounen ai, shoujo ai, group friendship plots, little talks between the weirdest people... (Example: Kurama and Karasu could talk about pineapples on the roof of a house one morning... Heh.) It's all just me emptying my mind, so please read and review! I love constructed criticism, but if you feel the need to flame, go right on ahead. Whenever I see others telling others to not flame, they do it anyways. If you flame me, I will promptly ignore you. I think I have said enough, heh. -Runs off into the corner to play Pokemon FireRed-

**Warnings for all chapters: **Violence, but not much, language, possible yaoi/shounen ai/shoujo ai, weird situations

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... Or any anime. I just like writing funny stuff about it. -Snickers-

Oh, yes, and a reminder, some of these stories could be written from the view of different characters. This one won't...

* * *

**Chocolate Snow**

It was a gloomy winter day at Sarayashiki Jr. High, and cold as could be. The students were all wearing their winter uniforms, they were mostly bundled up in coats and jackets, and things just didn't feel as lively as the summer, Kuwabara noticed. Ever since last month, nobody had even tried to challenge him to a fight, and Kuwabara couldn't help but feel irked about it. He couldn't speak for Yusuke, but he had a feeling Yusuke hadn't seen much action either, with normal punks or Spirit World work.

Kuwabara sighed as he slid the classroom door open, walking in to take a seat in his desk. The desk next to his was occupied by Yusuke, who had his arms around himself, looking angry. Kuwabara noticed Yusuke was dressed in his summer uniform, without even a jacket on, and shaking. His hair was even let down from it's usual greasy gel! Kuwabara took a seat, giving Yusuke a peculiar look.

"D-Damn, it's cold..." Yusuke mumbled through chattering teeth. The carrot-top next to him snorted.

"Well, why the hell are you wearing your summer stuff? And you don't even have a jacket? What were ya thinkin' when ya got outta bed this mornin'?" He held back a laugh, but received an angry glare from the smaller teenager.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He snarled, making Kuwabara stop his musing in surprise. Yusuke sounded pretty serious.

"I'll just tell you later, okay?" Yusuke stopped Kuwabara's asking of 'Why?' instantly. Kuwabara nodded, squinting slightly. This problem must have to be big or something...

Kuwabara's attention was taken off of Yusuke when the teacher entered the classroom; Mr. Iwamoto. After roll, the lesson began, and as usual neither Yusuke or Kuwabara were paying attention. Yusuke had his head down on his desk, apparently trying his luck at sleeping, while Kuwabara gazed absently out the window, thinking about why Yusuke wouldn't just want to tell him the reason right off the bat. So they sat, Yusuke sleeping, Kuwabara watching as the snow began it's slow fall outside.

-------------------------

Students eagerly flooded out of the classroom as the bell rang, but Kuwabara stuck in the classroom.

"Ur'meshi! Hey, dude, wake up! School's out!" He had a hand on Yusuke's shoulder, giving him a good shake or two. After a bit more yelling and shaking, Yusuke's eyes opened dimly to stare up at Kuwabara. He had dark rings under his eyes, and it looked as if he hadn't had any sleep for days.

"Hey man! You okay? You don't look too good..." Kuwabara stated the obvious, as Yusuke slowly lifted his head. Before Kuwabara could ask another question, Yusuke broke into a coughing fit, letting Kuwabara know just how sick he was.

"You wanted to know why I'm not dressed right, and sick, ne?" Yusuke finally asked, taking the words right out of Kuwabara's mouth. Yusuke rose carefully from his seat, stretching. "Can I tell you on the way to _your_ house?"

Kuwabara looked confused, but nodded all the same. Yusuke led the taller teen out of the classroom and down and out of the school, into the snow. "Ma kicked me out of the house early yesterday night." He began to explain, shivering, his words a little shaken as they sloshed through the snow down the street.

"She threatened me, threw a few bottles at me..." Yusuke pulled his hair up to reveal a cut on his upper forehead, taking Kuwabara by surprise. It wasn't even bandaged! "In short, I slept out in the rain, and I was only able to sneak into the house to grab clothes before I got caught. These clothes were the only things I could get to in time. Does that answer your question?" He accented this with a sneeze at the very end, looking angrier than in class.

"Uh, yeah..." Kuwabara blinked, looking slightly angry as well. Atsuko was such a horrible mom, always drunk, and she was the reason Yusuke was so messed up. "I'm sure Shizuru wouldn't mind you staying the night at my place for a few days..."

"You sure?" Yusuke looked up at Kuwabara, and the carrot-top was surprised at how miserable Yusuke looked; Dark circles under his eyes, his face pale, arms around himself for little warmth. Kuwabara, feeling guilty, nodded. He took of his heavy coat, laying it across the demon boy's shoulders.

The smaller boy looked surprised, but quickly accepted it, wrapping it around himself. "Thanks..." That word was something Yusuke normally never said, and Kuwabara couldn't help but feel honored and responsible. He took his friends into great consideration, always. Okubo, Sawamura, and Kirishima - He'd risked himself for them plenty of times, but he'd risked more than life and limb for Yusuke.

He'd always just thought of Yusuke as a neutral rival, one he'd always lost too, one he'd always wanted to beat, but nowadays things were changing. Yusuke was one his best friends.

"When we get back to my place, we can have somethin' to eat. I bet you didn't even have dinner last night did you?" Yusuke shook his head. The boy hadn't even had a lunch! Kuwabara had tried to buy some for him, but he insisted the school lunch tasted like crap.

Neither noticed, but they found themselves walking nearly side-to-side, way closer than normal. It was probably the need for heat, and the two didn't seem to mind it, even as some kids from school gave them weird looks. Those looks would be returned, as threats of course of Yusuke's part. Kuwabara almost ignored it. He'd do just about anything for a friend, and he didn't care what everyone else thought.

* * *

**A/N: **That was on the verge of a shounen ai storyete there... I wouldn't have minded, but I was going for friendship... Anyways, you can deem it what you wish, Shounen ai or friendship. Please review! Chapter 2 is up next, and with my mood I think it'll come quick. Oh, I also just noticed, my titles for things are very weird... _Chocolate Snow, Sing We Now..._ Heh. With me, that's expected. -Runs off to write more-


	2. Carol of the Bells

**A/N:**Inspired by a song... Here, we have a few weird things going on. See if you can figure out what all is happening. I didn't give a summary on purpose, because something like this is hard to summarize. Happy New Year, and please Read and Review!

**Warnings:**Some language, and I guess that's it...

**Disclaimer:**I don't anything... -Hiss-

* * *

**Carol of the Bells**

_Yusuke found himself in a daze. He could hear it from far off somewhere. It was music, and he was drawn to it like a dog to treats. As he walked down the crowded street, the music became louder. It appeared that he was the only one that could hear it, by the neutral looks on other people's faces. It was the sound of... Was it a piano? Or a harp? Yusuke couldn't tell, instruments weren't his thing. As the music became louder and it intensified, some sounds became clear. He could hear talking, but not the talking of other people walking by. All other noises had been droned out. He could hear Koenma distinctly, but the other voices weren't clear at all, just mixed mumbling._

_Then, an explosion._

_Yusuke took off down the street at a startled run, heading towards the music. He ran into multiple people, but didn't stop to see if any were okay. His racing heart was driving him on. Koenma's talking had ceased, the music blaring in his ears._

_He came to the middle of the city. There was a massive hole in the middle of the park. It was suddenly dark out, Yusuke realized. Even his weak senses could pick up a power struggle beneath the city, two or three different energies fighting. It seemed familiar... People had gathered around the hole, but they all seemed to not hear the music._

_"What's going on? What happened?"_

_"There was an earthquake a little while ago..."_

_Yusuke listened to the people's conversations, brow furrowed. He hadn't felt an earthquake..._

_Soon the people began to clear out, and Yusuke could sense the power struggle ending. One power had disappeared completely, one was very weak, and one was as strong as ever. One of the fighters must have died... For a few moments, Yusuke's eyes seemed to be clouded, and he stumbled backwards, catching himself. He shook his head, then looked back to the hole. The music was making his head pound. It was the sound of an orchestra, with other parts._

_Just as Yusuke was about to leave, something much louder caught his attention. It was the sound of a bird, almost a scream. He recognized it all too well. He turned just in time to see a massive bird swooping down to the hole. It was massive, with blue feathers. He couldn't see anything else before the bird disappeared, crashing into the cave bellow the city._

_"Puu!" Yusuke called out, running over to the hole and looking down inside. Everything was black, and it was silent. The music was far away again._

_Yusuke turned his head to where the music echoed. He was shocked to turn back and find nothing there. The hole was gone. Puu was gone. The powers were gone._

_The song seemed like it was repeating. It was the soft sound of before, in a different place. Feeling like he was trapped in a game of cat and mouse, he ran out of the park towards it. The music led him to a part of town he normally didn't wander to. It was a place where a lot of new buildings had just been finished. He'd been there before, just to see all the finished buildings. But, things were much different. The buildings were back to square one it seemed. There were lots of machines around for heavy lifting, like it had been a year or so previous. The music led him to one building in general._

_From the ground, he could see someone up on one of the higher stories. He could only see the back of their head, and a muscled back. The person moved out of sight in a flash, and in little to no time at all, the building was collapsing. Yusuke was paralyzed for a few moments before running away from the tumbling building. Concrete slabs crashed down all around him, and a cloud of heavy dust surfaced. The music was just as loud as before, making concentrating hard. _

_His concentration couldn't help him. Neither could running. He looked up in time to see a concrete slab crash down._

_It was black. Even when Yusuke opened his eyes. The music. _

_He found himself fine, as he slowly sat up. His eyes cleared, and he looked around. He was inside a room... In Genkai's temple. _

_Yusuke tried to call out, but his voice wouldn't cooperate. No sound would come from his throat. But sound did come from outside. There was a few crashes, and some yelling. It sounded like Yukina. _

_In a rush, Yusuke ran to the sliding door, but found it would do anything besides slide open. He pounded on it, as the music intensified. He could hear voices again, but both were clear and he recognized them right off the bat. Yakumo and his goon. Then, he heard himself. _

* * *

"Urameshi...? Urameshi!!" Kuwabara shook his friend, in hopes of waking him.

Kuwabara had woken to the sound of Yusuke yelling for different people in his sleep, and sometimes just yelling in general, like he was in pain. And now he wouldn't even wake. Yusuke was really starting to worry Kuwabara. First there was the issues with his mother kicking him out and all, and the second night at Kuwabara's house was now turning bad.

"Urameshi!! URAMESHI!" Kuwabara pleaded, yelled, even though it was late into the night.

Yusuke's eyes flickered open, and stared up at Kuwabara in confusion. He was breathing hard and covered in a cold sweat.

"Yusuke, man, are you okay? What's wrong?" Kuwabara was quick to the questions, ready to run downstairs and get whatever needed.

Yusuke caught his breathe after a few moments. "Bad dream. What are you doing up anyways?" he slowly sat himself up, but soon felt regret when he suddenly felt queasy.

"You woke me with your screaming!" Kuwabara shook his head. "Are you sick or something? You don't look good at all, you know."

"Fine, I just need some water," the half-demon muttered, wiping sweat from his forehead.

Kuwabara nodded before taking off out of the room, intent on getting the water as soon as possible. He needed sleep, and this was just too worrying.

Yusuke swallowed hard, hoping to keep the contents of his stomach where they were. But suddenly, he jumped. The music was playing... From the room next door. Yusuke stood slowly and carefully and made his way to Shizuru's room. He eased the door open to look inside. Shizuru wasn't there. From her small dresser was where the music was coming from. He tip-toed inside, and looked around.

On the dresser was a small jewelry box, the was open. The soft tune echoed lightly through the room from the box. Yusuke picked it up carefully and closed it. With a sigh, he set it back down.

Engraved on the small jewelery box lid was the title:

"Carol of the Bells"

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, yes, this was a fun one, and it went rather quick. It was quite a random thought, really, but hey, I think it turned out nicely. This was based off the song "Carol of the Bells" by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra. Well, I hope you liked it! It was rather different from the first Chapter, but yeah. Please review on it! Until Chapter 3, see ya!


End file.
